


What He Thinks is Hatred

by Lyn_Laine



Series: A Matter of Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: Harry makes a different choice in the bathroom scene with Draco Malfoy in book six.  One-shot.





	What He Thinks is Hatred

It starts out as something he thinks is hatred. It turns out to be anger and resentment, actually, but that’s not the point.

Potter, it must be understood, is infuriating. And not in the endearing way, the way some of the guys in the sexually open wizarding world seem to think. Potter is painfully infuriating, genuinely, really annoying. Stupid Potter with his stupid, happy trio of friends. Stupid Potter who gets everything he ever wants handed to him, including a coveted Quidditch position and infuriatingly effortless talent at flying and all the fame he could ever want. Stupid Potter, the Boy Who Won’t Die, who always picks the wrong side and always knows just what to say coolly and bluntly to be incredibly annoying, who has inordinate grace and speed while flying that genuinely reminds Draco of a dancer, however many mocking jokes and insults he makes.

Draco spends much of his life trying to best Potter. He finds it his solven duty to annoy, infuriate, and humiliate him at every turn. Someone has to do it, he reasons, and Draco steps up to that job. Anyway, it has its perks - it gets everyone’s attention, and Potter and his friends are never more fun than when they’re at their angriest.

Then all of a sudden in sixth year, things get serious. It stops being a game.

The side Draco has chosen wants him to murder somebody. And he cries and he gives great strangled gasps when he thinks no one’s looking and he’s this close to a breakdown but he can’t break down because _his family is on the line._ Potter seeing him crying in a bathroom is probably one of the lowest points he has ever hit in his probably short life.

And Potter goes to try to help him, because it’s _Potter_ and he’s _perfect,_ and when Draco tries to leave and falls in a state of total collapse it is, humiliatingly, Potter who takes him to the hospital wing.

Never mind. _That’s_ the lowest point he’s ever hit in his probably short life.

“You know,” says Potter conversationally in the hospital, because for some reason he’s stayed but sat in total silence as Draco scowls at the hospital wall, “we can save you and your family.”

Draco looks around. “Why would you do that?” he asks, trying to sneer, but he has to consider the idea and already he’s realizing that.

Harry takes him to Dumbledore, and over the next few months with the Order Draco realizes in the way his distant, snobbish parents can’t that the losing side isn’t as bad as he thought. Actually, it’s incredibly less terrifying and significantly more enjoyable.

He realizes he has to thank Potter and it leaves him with a bad taste in his mouth.

“... Harry.” He tries out the word. Harry is just leaving Order headquarters, and he looks around in utter shock. His face almost makes the whole thing worth it.

“... Yes?” Harry manages through his surprise.

“... Thanks,” Draco grudgingly admits.

Harry pauses, and then gives this weird smile - not bad or malicious, just weird. “You’re welcome,” he says.

Draco has no idea what the hell’s going on in his life anymore, but as Harry smiles and he gets the oddest feeling of triumph and something else in his chest, he supposes he’s willing to find out. Any day he wins over Potter is probably a good day anyway.


End file.
